My Family, the Only One I Have
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Zoro lost his birth family when he was very young; Kuina, his friend was dead, and his relationship with Koshiro was that of a mentor and student. The Strawhats were the only family he had.


**My Family, the Only One I Have**

 **Summary: Zoro lost his birth family when he was very young; Kuina, his friend was dead, and his relationship with Koshiro was that of a mentor and student. The Strawhats were the only family he had.**

 **A oneshot of Zoro with the Strawhats; little moments of Zoro with his nakama, they're subtle as Zoro is a subtle man. Just, you know, moments where Zoro helps them out of just enjoys their company, or something like that. This can be taken as before or after the skip.**

" _Thoughts"_

 _"Flashback"_

 _Dreaming_

 **~?~?~?~**

 ** _Sanji_**

Zoro and Sanji were sitting in the galley on the _Sunny_ , it was midnight and everyone else was asleep. It was Saturday night so Zoro was following his routine of drinking the night away. Sanji, ever the entertainer, had served him his first tankard, and Zoro, ever the manipulator, convinced the cook to join him. One and a half tankards in, Sanji was already drunk and Zoro had his freedom of speech.

"Why can't we be like this during the day?" Zoro asked idly, before taking another swing of his saki.

"Huh?" Sanji asked illegibly, his head on the table, drool leaking from his mouth.

Zoro continued as though the cook had said nothing. "I mean we're so different and yet they say opposites attract," he said, "Maybe it's because you're an annoying pervert."

"You're a perv," Sanji giggled, sniffing sharply.

Zoro grimaced at the sound of Sanji's snot being slurped up. "You're disgusting," he chuckled, and drank.

"You know I hated you because of how you treated women," Zoro admitted, refilling his glass. "My friend-."

"Kuina," Sanji drunkenly said.

Zoro chuckled with a nod. "You can never remember her when sober," he noted in amusement. "But yes, my friend Kuina. She swore she would be the world's greatest swordsman, but her dream was trampled over, 'cause she was a woman."

"Mellorine~," Sanji cooed, before chugging his drink at Zoro's beckoning.

Zoro nodded, like the two were having a normal conversation. "Her father even said she couldn't become the greatest; I resented him for that for a time… Anyways! After I saw how you treated Nami, I just starting hating you; thinking of what would happen if Kuina had lived and you'd met her."

"Ugh," Sanji suddenly groaned, holding his stomach.

"Thanks, Sanji," Zoro smiled, "I appreciate your apology."

Sanji suddenly turned to the side and retched his guts, luckily landing in one of many bucket that Zoro had strategically planted around him. Zoro stood up with a smirk, ignoring the heaving and liquid-spilling.

"You're right Sanji," Zoro said, "I need to remember that Kuina will become the greatest so long as I carry Wado. Thanks man."

Sanji's reply was to finish his sickness and his body pitched forward; Zoro caught him and threw the cook over his shoulder. Zoro patted the blonde's ass.

"Go to bed buddy, I'll clean up in here," Zoro said, walking out.

 ** _Franky_**

"Just little longer Zoro-bro!" Franky said, working quickly, but with precision.

Sunday morning, Franky had needed a hand in heavy-lifting for his most recent project. Zoro was his pack mule, standing in a horse stance while holding up the hull of _Shark Submerge_ , allowing Franky to fix and modify it. Normally Franky would use a crankshaft and pulley system in the garage but the the metal cables had snapped.

"This thing is fucking heavy," Zoro said, sweat dripping down his face.

Franky grimaced. "Sorry bro but this is Super! worth it!" he swore.

Zoro rolled his eyes and returned to his deep breathing; at least he got some training out of this. He glanced around, observing the Strawhats who were just starting to wake up; they'd done this really early otherwise Luffy probably would have jinx it or something. Sanji happened to walk out and he caught Zoro's attention; Franky noticed his slave's attention switched and he smirked.

Sanji did not look good. "What happened last night?" he muttered, a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

Sanji spat into the ocean before brushing over his tongue; spitting again, he glanced over and his eyebrow rose at Zoro's position.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Franky smirked and stood. "Drop it Zoro," he said. "Gently!"

Begrudgingly, Zoro drew in breath before slowly using his legs(as you should) to lower the heavy metal to rest on the wooden props. The wood protested but held the heavy, iron hull. Groaning aloud as he breathed out, Zoro walked to the front of it to observe; Franky handing him a handkerchief which the swordsman used to wipe his brow dry.

"Sanji, Zoro-bro, be the first to see the new Suuuper _Shark Submerge VI,_ " Franky said, wiping his hands of oil.

Zoro frowned. "New how?" Zoro asked, "And it better be good."

Franky pulled out a remote. "Watch!" he said and pushed a button.

Before their eyes, the submarine began to transform and expand until it was three times is average size. As it expanded, the hull changed and revealed a thick black substance that wasn't iron. Finally, when it stopped, the _Shark Submerge_ appeared more like a _Whale Submerge_. Zoro walked towards it and ran his fingers over the new material, trying to feel what it was.

"A two-way mirror?" Zoro said in surprise, and looked at Franky for confirmation.

Franky nodded proudly. "Ow! Meet _Dewgong_ , a new submarine that can now fit everyone here. The two-way mirror allows for everyone to see outside and the creatures not see us. Super, right?"

Sanji smirked. "You've outdone yourself Franky," he said.

"Yahoo!" the three men turned to see Luffy in the boy's room doorway. "So cool!"

Zoro chuckled and watched as the rubber teen launched himself down and over to the new toy. Franky wasn't as amused as he shouted for Luffy not to break it before they even used it and Sanji coaxed the rubber boy into the kitchen for breakfast.

"What'er we havin'?" Zoro called, following.

"You can eat shit shitty-swordsman!" Sanji shouted angrily. "I don't know what the hell happened last night but I know you have something to do with it!"

"You wanna fight?!"

 ** _Robin_**

"Robin you in?" Zoro called, poking his head into the library.

Robin looked up from her current book, giving Zoro a smile. "Yes swordsman-san. Can I help you?" she asked politely, putting his book down.

Zoro held up his haramaki. "Stitch it up for me?" he asked, handing it over.

Robin took it with a smile and felt around the silk fabric until she found the tear on the inside of it. She fingered it with a blank face before finally she looked at Zoro with a smile.

"Yes I can," she said. "Sit with me?"

"Ah," Zoro nodded, and turned, allowing himself to fall onto his ass.

Robin reached behind her recliner and pulled out her sewing kit. Zoro moved to sit with his back against Robin's legs; remaining silent. Robin ruffled his hair with a smile before reaching for something else behind her seat; a war journal. Zoro took the journal and opened it at the bookmark while Robin began to thread her needle.

In a comfortable silence, Zoro read while Robin stitched his haramaki, running her fingers through his hair every once in a while. Within a few minutes, Robin was finished and she continued to run her fingers through the soft, green hair, Zoro was too engrossed in his book to notice the time pass.

Robin smiled softly to herself. "What does the Battousai have to say about his day swordsman-san?" she asked.

"Met a girl," Zoro muttered distractedly.

"Oh? And how does she describe her?" Robin wondered.

"Name's Kaoru; a woman swordsman with-..."

 ** _Luffy_**

The Strawhats were fighting against the marines, on land to their disadvantage. They were trying to strategically leave, not run, back to the _Sunny_ to continue on their journey. Luffy and Zoro were by themselves, having let the others run ahead with the supplies, Sanji on guard, back to the _Sunny_.

"Luffy," Zoro called, slashing two men, "This is getting tedious. We need to get home."

"Mah~!" Luffy whined, punching another.

"Arrest Mugiwara!" shouted the Commodore and more men rushed in.

Zoro crouched. " **Tatsu-maki!** " he shouted, swinging his blades.

" **Gomu Gomu no Whip**!" Luffy shouted, throwing his leg out.

By the handful, the marines fell over dead or severely injured; Zoro and Luffy smirked in their adrenaline high and blood lust. Luffy laughed and turned tail, running down the street. Zoro launched another attack before following his captain, watching the rubber man's back closely.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted in warning and slashed at two men coming at them.

"Zoro this way!" Luffy called back and punched another; Zoro had taken a wrong turn.

"Where the hell is Sunny?!" Zoro demanded, cutting down another.

"We're almost there!" Luffy shouted back.

"This is ridiculous! Even for them!" Zoro shouted.

Zoro happened to look to his left and he stared in confusion at a flash of light he saw coming from a building balcony. Zoro jolted in horror as he realized what it was and he shot forward; gaining speed.

"Luffy!" he roared in warning, his sword swinging forward.

 ***Bang!***

Luffy turned and watched in shock as suddenly a sea green bullet shot at him. He watched in horror as the bullet neared him, and disappeared inside his first mate. Slowly, like time had froze, he watched detached as Zoro, moments ago as strong as the rolling sea, fell back, a spray of blood following him.

"ZORO!" Luffy shouted,

As the captain scream, a blue pulse of power escaped him and the enemies around them began to fall one by one, all unconscious; the only one left awake was the leader, who was on his knees in shock. Luffy ran to his first mate.

"Zoro! Zoro!" Luffy shouted helplessly. "Wake up!"

Zoro was unconscious, blood running down the side of his head; which was torn up and bleeding profusely. Luffy didn't hesitate anymore and he lifted Zoro into his arms, barely remembering to return Zoro's swords to the man before he took off running towards the port.

"Chopper!" Luffy screamed.

 ** _Chopper_**

Chopper paced within his office nervously, nibbling on his hoof, pausing every so often to look at his current patient. Zoro had been shot. He was okay, it had grazed his head, just barely scraping his skull, but the man has yet to wake up. It's been three days. Everyone, especially Luffy, was extremely worried about the man; nothing was the same.

 _*Snooooore*_

Chopper jumped with a gasp and turned to the man before sighing relief with a small smile. Snoring, something Zoro only did when he felt relaxed enough to make a sound while sleeping; he was recovering. Chopper silently walked over to the man and nudged his shoulder a few times. With a grunt, Zoro mumbled and opened an eye.

"Chopper?" he rumbled.

"Zoro," the reindeer replied in relief.

Zoro grimaced. "Is Luffy okay?" he asked, bringing his hand up to his forehead.

Chopper stopped him and removed the ice pack on Zoro's forehead, noting that his bandages weren't bleeding through anymore.

"Luffy's okay," Chopper said, pulling out a thermometer. "He's more worried about you."

"I've lived through worse," Zoro replied easily, and begrudgingly took it in his mouth.

"Are you in any pain?" Chopper asked, "And don't lie!"

The thermometer beeped and Chopper took it, his temperature was normal. "No," Zoro said honestly. "My limbs are sluggish; did you give me morphine? You know I hate that crap."

"Yes I did," Chopper said, giving no room for argument. "Your brain needed to rest and you needed sleep."

Zoro sighed but didn't argue the point further. "I'll tell the other's you're awake," Chopper said, walking towards the door.

"Wait on that," Zoro called lightly.

Chopper turned to him incredulously. "Everyone is worried about you! You've been asleep for nearly four days!" he said.

"I'm too tired to deal with them right now," Zoro said quietly, his eyelids becoming heavy. He glanced at the side table and saw his book. "...Read to me…?"

Chopper frowned before he returned to Zoro's side, hopping onto the bed and pulling the journal over. Taking a deep breath, Chopper made himself comfortable against the warm body and began to read.

 _"Entry 521, Year 747, 3rd Month, Miss Kaoru is upset, the dojo…"_

 _ **Usopp**_

Zoro was still in the medbay, an unanimous vote from everyone. and pouty faces and puppy eyes from Chopper and Luffy, for him to stay until he was healed more. Currently, he was only allowed one to two guest at a time to ensure that he didn't leave. At the moment, it was Usopp's turn to watch him; they were playing checkers.

"How are you so brave Zoro?" Usopp suddenly asked quietly, staring at the board.

Zoro looked at him in surprise. "What?"

Usopp jumped and a blush spread across his cheeks. "Did I say that aloud?" he asked in embarrassment. "Sorry, forget about it."

Zoro smirked slightly. "I wasn't always brave," he said.

Usopp looked at him in shock. "What?" he asked incredulously. "You? A time where you weren't brave? Like when?"

Zoro smiled sadly. "When someone important to me was about to die, I was scared to death. I was given the choice to save them, but I had to be willing to give more than I'd ever given anyone before."

"What?" Usopp asked curiously.

Zoro sighed, scratching his neck. "Possibly my life," he replied.

"What did you do?" Usopp whispered.

Zoro smiled at him. "I remembered that without fear, there was no courage, and without people to protect, like you guys, I'd have no reason to get stronger," he said.

"Fear makes you strong?" Usopp replied in disbelief.

Zoro chuckled. "Courage is to resist fear, to master it, not to kneel for it," he said, "I knew I'd survive so long as I had people to protect."

Usopp looked down. "Do you think I could do the same?" he asked.

Zoro shrugged. "That's up to you, and whether or not you value this crew as highly as they value you," he said.

"Of course I value them. They're my family; my nakama!" Usopp said.

Zoro smirked. "Then you have what it takes," he said, "Don't go putting yourself in danger though, that's my job."

"And look where that got you," Usopp frowned.

"I put myself here for my crew," Zoro said firmly, "And I'd do it again if it meant keeping you all safe."

"Then I'll do the same for you," Usopp said determinedly. "If there's ever a time where you're in danger and you need help then I'll put your life before mine too."

Zoro smirked. "Deal," he said.

 ** _Nami_**

Zoro walked out of the medbay, a single patch covering his mostly healed wound. "Freedom!" Zoro announced, stretching his arms.

"Your debt has been raised for almost dying Zoro!" Nami barked as soon as she saw him.

"What?! Already?!" Zoro demanded.

"Don't yell at Nami-swan bastard!" Sanji shouted from the galley but Zoro ignored him.

"Someone has to pay for you medical bill!" Nami replied.

"Chopper is the crew's doctor! No one pays him!" Zoro argued.

"But someone pays for those medical supplies!" Nami shouted back.

"How the hell does that work?!" Zoro screamed.

Nami smirked. "Maybe next time you won't jump in the way of an oncoming bullet!" he taunted.

"It was my head or Luffy," Zoro groused. "Luffy's more important."

Nami's reply was to punch Zoro across the face; Zoro turned his head so she wouldn't break her bones.

"Nami!" Chopper shouted in shock.

They ignored him. Nami glared into Zoro's eyes. "You're both important; neither of you is more important than the other," Nami said quietly.

"Luffy will create the new era," Zoro replied just as quietly.

Nami looked down, leaning her head against Zoro's chest. "Don't do that again," she whispered.

"No promises," Zoro said, "But I promise not to make it my perogative to get shot."

Nami smirked. "Deal," she said, then pulled away. "You're debt is still going up."

"Greedy witch!"

 ** _Brook_**

It was the middle of the night, Zoro was outside, alone, trying to calm his beating heart and allowing the breeze to cool his sweat covered face Another nightmare, an unfortunate normal thing thing that Zoro has suffered from since Thriller Bark, after Kuma. They ranged in their themes, from Kuma killing him, or the whole crew, to Luffy being killed, and Zoro being unable to save him. These days, Zoro slept more in the day than the night.

"You give them everything, don't you Zoro-san?"

In an instant Zoro's sword was out and across the throat of the one who'd scared him; he was mildly surprised when his blade was met by another. Zoro's eyes were crazed with fear for a moment before they relaxed to see it was Brook who had surprised him. Brook looking at him with sad, blank eyes.

"You give them everything," the skeleton repeated.

"They, you, are my everything," Zoro said simply, slowly sheathing his sword.

"Even if it means your sanity?" Brook frowned.

"Yes," Zoro replied firmly.

Zoro dismissed the skeleton and looked back to the sea, the black water, strong and violent as it rushed the sides the hull. The rolling waves transfixed Zoro, making the man think of the inner turmoil his mind was. This wasn't healthy; how long would it be before he couldn't protect his nakama anymore. How long before he lost himself?

"Yo-hohoho, yohohohoo~ Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo~"

Zoro remained silent, only giving Brook a glance as the man played his violin and sang the crew's favorite song. Zoro's stared at the horizon.

"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo,

Umikaze kimsakase namimakase,"

A small smile appeared on Zoro's face as he listened to the older man sing. So many happy memories.

" _If you don't take risks you can't create a future!"_ ~Luffy...

" _We have to live on no matter what!"_ ~Nami...

"Shio no mukuo de, yuuhi mo sawagu,

Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta."

" _I'll be brave!"_ ~Usopp…

" _Don't start a fight that you can't finish!"_ ~Sanji…

"Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo,

DON to icchou utao, funade no uta,"

" _If I can be of any help, I'll become a real monster!"_ ~Chopper…

" _I want to live!"_ ~Robin…

"Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete,

Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri."

" _It's never a crime to exist!"_ ~Franky…

" _What keeps me alive in the world is never bodily organs nor muscles- It's my soul!"_ ~Brook...

Silently, Zoro's mouth opened and a deep baritone joined Brook's singing.

 **"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo,**

 **Warera kaizoku, umi watteku.**

 **Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo,**

 **Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro…"**

Slowly, Zoro watched as the darkness disappeared, and was replaced by light, and a bright grin like no other.

 ** _Zoro_**

 _"Where am I?" Zoro wondered, "It's so dark…"_

"ZORO!"

 _"Luffy?"_

Suddenly Zoro was on a battlefield; it was him against Sakazuki and the marines. Zoro looked around, detached and confused; his eyes landed on the Strawhats.

"Guys!" Zoro shouted in horror.

They were strewn about behind him, unconscious or dead, he didn't know. What was happened? Where was he? What happened to his nakama?!

"Pirate scum!" Sakazuki suddenly shouted.

Zoro's attention was instantly back on him and his pupils shot when he saw something truly horrific. Luffy was handing from Sakazuki's molten hand, nearly dead, his body covered in terrible, black burns, and his skin was shiny, barely holding up Armament haki. Sakazuki threw the half-dead pirate captain down.

"Bastard," Luffy growled, before losing consciousness.

"You've lost Mugiwara," Sakazuki said, and cokced his fist.

Zoro ran, his swords suddenly in his hands and mouth, moving faster than he'd ever moved before. "LUFFY!"

 _"ZORO!"_

Zoro gasped, shooting up while panting. _"What…?"_

"Zoro, thank goodness!" Chopper cried, tears pouring down the reindeer's face.

Zoro slowly looked at him before his sights landed on what was in front of him. He was on the ground, covered in grievous wounds. In front of him, the Strawhats were standing side by side, save Chopper, who was next to him, protecting them.

"Everyone…" Zoro whispered. "What happened?"

"It would seem out enemy ate the dream-dream fruit," Robin stated.

Luffy turned his head slightly to meet Zoro's. "Shishishi! Don't worry Zoro; we got this," he said in a determined tone.

"It's time we protect you Zoro-san," said Brook, unsheathing Hamingubado. ( _sword, hummingbird)_

"Just rest Zoro, we'll take care of you," Nami agreed, brandishing her Clima-tact.

"You've gotten soft Moss-head," Sanji rumbled, blowing out smoke.

"No," Zoro argued, trying to stand, only to grimace in pain. "I have to protect you! I'm your shield! You don't have to fight for me!"

"Zoro," Luffy said sharply and the other man paused. "The shield protects the sword so it can fight. We're your swords Zoro."

Zoro stared, before slowly, he untensed. "Don't die," he rumbled.

"Shishishi! Got it!"

Zoro watched as one by one, his nakama attacked the enemy; a small smile making it's way to his face. This is his crew. He was happy to have them behind him. Now, he couldn't even imagine a day without Luffy in his life; any one them.

 _"I will survive and do what I want to do!"_

 _"Aw~ Is that so? But I've already decided that you will be my nakama."_

 _"You can't decide that by yourself!"_

Zoro smiled. His nakama.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I like this. *nods* Yes, I do.**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne~**


End file.
